Total Drama Islands Of Fury
by PrettyLittleQueenBee
Summary: Chris Mclean was a smart man, he knew how reality TV worked. He knew everyone HATED! the Revenge and Pahkitew cast so he decided to bring back the original 24 contestants back to Camp Wawanakwa and throw in 2 new contestants for fun. Watch as they compete in ridcoulous challenges, fight with one another and maybe find love.


**A/N 1: I am not the original author of this story. She gave me this story to complete as she no longer wants to finish it so I will instead.**

**Episode 1: Back To Bascis**

...

_(Theme Song)_

_Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind_

_You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see…I wanna be famous_

_I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won_

_There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na_

_I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be…I wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*_

…

The scene opened with a view of Camp Wawanakwa. We then see everyone's favorite narcissistic host Chris Mclean standing on The Dock of Shame smiling towards the camera.

"Season seven folks and we raised Wawanakwa from its watery grave to host the best season yet. We have the orginal cast and two newbies all waiting to battle it out for the million dollars once again and here come the vets now…returning this season, Trent, Courtney, Gwen, Duncan, Owen, Ezekiel, Sierra, Alehjandro, Bridgette, Eva, Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, Justin, Noah, Cody, Izzy, Geoff, DJ, Leshawna, Harold,m Tyler, Beth and Heather" Chris says introducing the contestants. Gwen is now namedd Hannah and She now has long sunny blo9nde hair that reaches her waist and she is wearing a pink tube top, blue jean shorts, hot opink open-tie open-toed high-heels that are diamond encrusted on the straps and she has black eyeline, black mascara, baby poink eyeshadow, lavcander lipgloss anbd baby pink blush.

"Okay now let s intoduce our two new cointestants, please3 welcome Becca" Chris says as another bot pulls up and drops off a girl. She ahs white skin, large anime blue eyes, long honey blonde hair that reaches her butt, she is 6'9' tall and anorexic thin and she is wearing a pink off the shoudker sweater, a white mini-skirt, lavander toights with baby pink stars on them, black eyeline, black mascara, lavander eyeshadwo, baby pink blush and lavander lipstick.

"Hi everyone she says with a happy smile on her face.

"Plesase welcome Rosalie Alice Isabelle Brandon" Chris says as the last bota pulls uop and drops off the last girl. I have white skin, long golden blonde hair that reaches my hips with light pink streaks and lavander tips, large anime looking blue eyes and i'm wearing a pink ruffled halter top with white spagetti-straps, a white ruffled mini skirt with white lace underneath it, baby pink tights with white polkadots and black open-toed high-heels that are diamond encrusted on the straps. I'm wearing black eyeliner, light pink lipstick, lavander eyeshadow, light pink blush and black mascara. I'm 6'1' tall and I have an hourglass figure. I'm sixteen.

...

**Confessionals (it's the outhouse)**

**Duncan: **Damn That Rosalie is teh most beautiful girl I have ever seen, she's a true goddess

**Rosalie: **I'm really not comfortable doing this kind of thing…I'm probably going to get kicked off first…I'm not really good at anything…

**Cody: **Damn that Rosalie girl is so beautiful

**End Confessionals**

...

"Okay now here's the deal were going to split you into two teams, if I call your name out go stand over there." He pointed to his left, Rosalie Alice Isabella Brandon, Duncan, COdy, Hannah, Becca, Sierra, Tyler, DJ Bridgette, Leshawna, Harold, Eva and Trent you are The Screaming Maggots" Chris says, "Heather, Alejandro, Owen, Noah, Justin, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Beth , Geoff, Katie, Saide, Izzy and Couirtney you are the Killer Rats" Chris says, "Now lets do teh first challenge.

...

When then see the contestants in their swimwear on top of the thousand foot cliff. Everyone but Beth, DJ and Courtney jump

"Elimination time" Chris says.

...

The scene skipped forward to the elimination ceremony; the campfire burned brightly and the clearing was lined with torches and strings of lights. The fifteen members of the Killer rats sat on the stumps awaiting their fate.

"Killer Maggots." The camera cut to Chris holding a plate of marshmallows. "In life," the camera zoomed in on the plate, "marshmallows represent a tasty treat," the camera cut to the mostly-smiling teens. The view went back to a serious Chris. "At this camp, marshmallows represent life. You've all cast your votes," Chris continued in a close-up, "and made your decision. Another brief close-up of the plate. "When I call your name I will throw a marshmallow at you. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately report to the Dock of Shame" Chris pointed to the off-screen campers. "That means, you're out of the contest," another shot of the expectant campers, "and you can't come back," the campers seemed surprised, "ever."

Chris held up a single marshmallow. "Marshmallows go to Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Owen, Noah, Izzy, Beth and Geoff" Chris reveals as Ezeikel and Lindsay and walk down the Dock of Shame.

"Why was I voted out though?" Lindsay asks sadlu.

"Beacuse you are a slut" Chris says as she leavs crying

Everyone then leaves.

"Well that was eventful, tune in next to find out whose going home right here on TOTAL DRAMA ISLANDS OF FURY!" Chris says doing the outro

...

The camera then cuts to the cabins where Rosalie is seen sighing as she stares up into space. Cody then walks up to her.

"What's Wrong beautiful?" he asks her as he gazed lovingly at her.

"OH CODY I SUCK AT EVERYTHING!" she cries as she wroaps her arms wround him and cries as he hugs her back,

"I think you're great, you wonm us trhe challenge" he says as she pulls back.

"Yeah but tahtw as just dumb luck" she says as she shakes her head and looks down as he places his right ahnd under her chin and tils her head up.

"I don;t think so" he says as he kisses her. She kisses him back and the camera pans to the cabins where Duncan is seen witrh a boquet of flowers as he glares at them angrily.

...

**Confessionals**

**Duncan: **Cody better watch his back ROSALIE IS MINE!

**Cody: **YES I FINALLY KISSED A REALY GIRL, Sierra doesnt count as human

**Rosalie: **Cody is so cute but I dont understnd what he sees in a waste if soace like me *starts crying*

**Sierra: **Rosalie can have Cody the man whore, i'm in love with Becca

**End Confessionals**

**(Fade to End Credits)**

**Teams**

**The Screaming **Maggiots: Rosalie Alice Isabella Brandon, Duncan, Cody, Hannah, Becca, Sierra, Tyler, DJ Bridgette, Leshawna, Harold, Eva and Trent

**The Killer Rats: **Heather, Alejandro, Owen, Noah, Justin, Beth, Geoff, Katie, Saide, Izzy and Courtney

**Eliminated: **Ezekiel and Lindsay

**Ezekiel and Lindsay went home first becaus I HATE THEM! Ezekiel is a sexit oug and Lindsay is an insult to blondes wevberywhere. R&R kisses - Aly**


End file.
